Bottles and jugs are commonly used to package a wide variety of liquid, paste and powder cleaning materials. These containers are usually shipped in cartons that contain many individual product containing bottles or jugs in one or two layers or tiers. When such cartons are piled or stacked for shipment or storage, the individual containers, especially on the lower or bottom layers are subject to great pressure from above. Containers often bend at the neck under those pressures and the sidewalls of the containers are ruptured. One solution for this problem has been to increase the thickness of the container sidewall at a loss of container flexibility which makes the container more fragile if dropped by the ultimate user. However to reduce expenses for transportation and packaging materials, it is desirable to make the container walls as thin as possible.